bigbrothersimulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Simulation 19
This is the nineteenth season of the completely random Big Brother Simulation. The show started on the 22nd of January in Year 9 and concluded on the 25th of April the same year. Episodes were broadcast on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. Monday's episodes featured the HoH Competition and the Nomination Ceremony. Thursday's episode featured the PoV Competition and the Veto Ceremony. Fridays episode featured the live vote and eviction and the start of the next Head of Household competition (though sometimes it featured the whole HoH competition and thus making the following Monday episode not feature the competition). The live season premiere was broadcast on a Thursday with the following Friday episode featuring footage from the first night in the house and the first Head of Household competition. The live finale aired during a special Saturday episode again for the first time since season 16. During opening night, 14 brand new houseguest entered the house. However it was made aware to the public that two returnees would also head into the house. The public got four potential returnees and had one week to choose two returnees, one girl and one guy, to enter the house after the first live eviction. The public chose Faysal and Sindy who entered on Day 9 and was safe during their first week in the house. Before the Head of Household competition, the houseguests voted on who they think would be first out and who they think would win the competition. Kieran got the most votes for who the houseguests though would win the first competition whilst Nick got the most votes for who would be first out. If Nick is not first out, he would be safe for the week and if Kieran does not win, he needs to spend the first night in solitary. Nick was not first out and therefor was safe the first week. Kieran did not win the first Head of Household competition and therefor had to spend the first night in solitary. Week 4 featured a double eviction, however this week's two evictions were fake. The houseguests believed that the evicted houseguests were going home. That was not the case. The two evicted houseguests moved into the secret suite. They got access to live feeds into the house from time to time were they could watch the houseguests. After the week 5 eviction, the houseguests in the secret suite entered the house. The houseguests learned that the remaining houseguests would decide which evicted houseguest from the secret suite would return to the house and who would be permanently evicted. The house chose to save Kieran and evict Kevin. Before week 8, the public voted for who their favorite houseguest was. The top 2 houseguests were the only two houseguests eligible to win the next Head of Household competition. The top 2 favorites was Jade and Sindy. The Head of Household was decided in a chance. Each houseguest, except the top 2 and the outgoing Head of Household, would roll a ball into a roulette wheel with the top 2's faces on it. If a ball landed in a houseguest's section, they receive a point. First one to four points win the Head of Household competition. This season lasted for 94 days, the same length as season 14, 15 and 16. This season saw the return of the special Saturday finale episode, for the first time since season 16. This season also was the first to include an Irish contestant, as Jade-Martina Lynch was from Dublin, Ireland. Contestants New Houseguests Returning Houseguests Potential Returning Houseguests Voting History Sam was voted America's Favorite Player